Holiday Day
by Navigator Nami
Summary: Simon and River have been on Serenity a year, what happens when Kaylee takes action?


"River, what are you doing?" Simon asked, confused of why the dining room was full of decorations of turkeys, leaves, and fall things. Kaylee smiled from behind the small girl as if saying "I'm here too". River just stared through Simon as if he didn't even speak a word. She tilted her head a bit as if studying something inside him, but what she was looking at wasn't even Simon at all. She smiled as she glided past him towards the table and fixed a crooked candlestick in the center piece.

"Well we are celebrating Holiday Day," Kaylee answered for the mute girl. She smiled as she picked up a box full of different decorations and turned to leave towards the cargo bay.

"What's 'Holiday Day'?" Simon questioned as if it was the oddest thing he ever heard. But what could he say? Kaylee and his sister together was an odd pair but he cared for both.

"Well since the capt'n doesn't like holidays, we celebrate all holidays at one time," Kaylee smiled as she placed the box down on the catwalk. She blushed as she noticed that Simon kept his eyes on her as if he was admiring something. He soon shook out of it as heat rushed to his face.

"So, uhh, explain to me how this works," he rushed as he swallowed nervously. When it came to Kaylee, Simon was always for a loss of words.

"Well each room is a different holiday. Like the cargo bay is going to be Christmas," she beamed. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday just due to the fact that it brought families together and you shared gifts of love and happiness. Love and happiness. That described Kaylee to a T.

"This could turn out to be an interesting day after all," Simon stated. He smiled down at Kaylee as she started wrapping garland around the railing of the stairs and catwalk.

"Why are we doing this again?" Zoe asked as she draped cotton like material across the door way of the cockpit. Wash smiled behind her as he looked at the attempt of what was supposed to be a "spider web".

"Because it's Simon and River's first anniversary of being on _Serenity_, and Kaylee wanted to do something nice for them," he said as he place a small kiss on her jugular.

"Well I think it's ridiculous," Jayne grumbled as he walked through the material only to get caught. He fought with the delicate material as he finally got free. He pulled at his gloves as he acted like nothing happened. Wash let out a small but meaningful laugh as Jayne just stared right through him. "Anyways," he began again, "have any of ya'll seen Mal? I have to talk to him about something."

"I'm right here," Mal smiled as he looked at the decorated cockpit. Everywhere around the room was Halloween inspired decorations that made the bridge more ominous then he had ever seen it. "By the way, what happened to my cockpit?"

"It's Kaylee's idea, sir," Zoe stated as she examined the room.

"What exactly _is _her idea?" Mal asked still dazed at the transformation of the room.

"It's called 'Holiday Day'," Wash said with an uncertain face. "Well I think that's what she called it."

"I'll go talk to her," Mal said as he escaped from the room.

"Mal, I have to..." Jayne trailed as he watched Mal disappear from sight.

"He's mad," River whispered. She kept her gaze straight in front of her as Kaylee looked confused.

"Who's mad," Kaylee asked as she picked up another string of beads that they were hanging in both the front and back hallways for "New Year's".

"Mal. He's looking for you," River said as she smiled when Mal walked towards them from the dinning room. They were silent as Mal watched the two add the finishing touches.

"Kaylee," Mal started.

"Look capt'n, I know you hate holidays so I thought we could celebrate them all in one day and get them over with," Kaylee explained as she gave him a pleading face. "Please, just for today." She watched his face drop the authority it had to a small gentle understanding.

"Alright, but I'm not partaking in any activities," he smiled as he walked down the stairs towards the cargo bay. A few seconds later, River laughed as she heard his thoughts from the room below.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked as she picked up another box full of things to be put up in the engine room.

"He doesn't like the white tree," River spoke quietly as she opened the engine room door for Kaylee.

"Most people don't," Kaylee smiled at her.

"You can open you're eyes now," Kaylee whispered into River's ear. River pulled her hands down as she let out some childlike laugher to say that she approved. Kaylee with the help of Wash and Zoe (as they were the only ones willing to help) made a small two layer cake. River glanced up at Kaylee with a smile.

"What flavor is it?" River asked inspecting the cake. Jayne smiled as he reached his hand out and got some icing on his fingertips. He quickly licked it off and smiled.

"Vanilla," he purred as he reached for another dip. Kaylee smacked his hand this time as he his face went through many emotions. Appalled, infuriated, and insulted. Everyone smiled at his reaction.

"Happy 1st Anniversary," Simon read off the cake. He looked shocked at Kaylee as she blushed a deep crimson.

"You've been on _Serenity _a whole year," she beamed. They stared at each other for a while as everyone grew antsy with the silence.

"Let's eat," Jayne said licking his lips as his eyes stayed on the cake. Everyone buzzed with excitement for the idea of a real dinner.

"Everyone sit and me and Zoe will bring the food over," Kaylee offered as she grabbed Zoe by the hand and rushed to the other side of the small room. They got the plates full of delicious looking food that Inara had sent Kaylee after Kaylee told her about the holiday and the need of food. Inara quickly agreed.

River sat in her usually spot beside Simon. River kept her eyes on Mal as he grew insecure about his appearance. Of course there wasn't anything wrong with his dress, but that didn't stop him from shifting in his seat a little.

"You've never celebrated this holiday," River whispered to Mal.

"What are you talking about, little one?" Mal whispered back as the others watched the two girls bring the plates over one by one.

"You've never celebrated this holiday," she repeated.

"Well, no. I've never really like to celebrate anything that much," he smiled gently.

"You don't even know what it is," she smiled.

"Of course I do. It's, umm, the holiday were you, uh," Mal trailed as he looked around for clues. But all he saw was turkeys, leaves, candles, fall like things, and food. "It's the holiday were you…eat food with family," he smiled.

"Thanksgiving," River smiled back.

"Yeah, see I knew that. I just couldn't—"

"Turkey time!" Kaylee shouted with joy. "Mal, why don't you carve the turkey?"

"Thank goodness," Mal whispered under his breath as he stood up and walked over to the bird. "So how do I do this?"

"Have you never carved a turkey?" Kaylee asked surprise. Mal's eyes shot to River as she giggled. She locked her eyes with his crystal blue ones.

"He just hasn't in a long time," River quickly answered for him.

"Oh well, then capt'n just take your time," Kaylee gleamed.

"That was great," Jayne said as he leaned back in his chair.

"That is was," Wash agreed. "So Kaylee, what's next on the agenda?"

"Christmas," she smiled.

"I'll play Santa," Jayne said eagerly. Everyone looked at him as if he was out of his mind. His smile dropped to a confused face. "What? Mal doesn't want to do it."

Everyone looked at Mal as he just shrugged.

"Fine," Kaylee said as she caved into the offer.

"Wait, how did we get these gifts anyways?" Wash asked as he examined the boxes.

"Inara and Shepherd sent them," Kaylee informed with a smile.

"Well am I just going to stand around all day?" Jayne asked impatiently.

"Okay, Jayne. Go ahead," Kaylee smiled.

Jayne bent down and got the first box. He read the label aloud. "To Simon, from Book."

Simon took the package and stared at it. It wasn't that long, but it was thick. Simon opened it slowly as the paper floated down to the floor. He smiled as he looked at his gift. A bible. He flipped through the pages as he finally opened it to the front. Inside the cover was an inscription.

_You truly have a gift. God sent you to _Serenity_ for a reason. Cherish it and heal those you love as God does you._

Jayne found another from Book and handed it to Wash. Wash quickly unwrapped it as he stared at it. Another bible. Inside the cover of his there was an inscription also.

_You fly true. You guide us through the sky with a safe hand. Remember that even though life gets hard, you'll always be a leaf in the wind._

Zoe looked down at the package that Jayne handed to her. She unwrapped hers as she looked down. Yet again, another bible.

"Is that all he got us?" Jayne asked as he looked at the remaining packages from Shepherd. They were all the same size, same gift, but different meanings. While the rest of the group unwrapped their bibles, they all read aloud the passage inside. Simon and Wash went first. As Wash finished everyone looked at Zoe as she was the next that received hers.

"Soldiers are protectors. Protectors of family and friends. You protect your loved ones through the dangers of the world around us. Stay strong, stay true," she read. After she was finished, she looked up at the group as they were all silent.

"I'll read mine next," Kaylee said interrupting the silence. "Mechanics are people who fix things, things that can't run. Without you, _Serenity_ would never have last as long as she has. You keep this ship going, you keep everyone going. You brighten everyone's day as well as you fix the ship. Keep encouraging the crew of _Serenity_ and life will shine as bright as you."

Everyone was silent as they all stared at the remaining crew that had yet to read.

"Fine, I'll go," Jayne grumbled. "You're a born fighter. You fight to get by life, but watch at who you fight with. Never betray your crew, that's all you have. That's your friends, your family. Fight for them, not against, and that'll get you were you want to be in life."

"I guess that leaves me," Mal said with a sigh. He opened the cover as he saw the printed words that flowed across the page. "Mal, as captain, you take the safety of your crew as if it meant the safety of your own. You protect them, you guide them, you fight for them, you help them, but most of all you love them. Even though you fly by life by barely hanging on, you hold strong. Just follow faith and you'll be where you're supposed to be."

"River, what does yours say?" Simon asked as everyone grew silent when Mal finished.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Sure it does," Simon insisted.

"It's blank. All of it," she said.

"Let me see," Simon said not believing a word she said. He took the book and flipped through the pages. She was right, all were blank. He kept flipping and flipping until he reached the every end. There on the back cover as a few lines of words. Simon looked confusingly at River as he read hers out loud. "Different as you may be, you're still a human. You love this ship, this crew, and this 'verse. Even though you may have a different fate then most, don't ever let anything stop you. Follow your own path and it'll lead you to your destination."

"Some book," Jayne said sarcastically as he got another package from under the tree. This time is was from Inara. "This one is for….Zoe."

Zoe took the present and unwrapped it as she smiled. Inside was a slinky, red dress. Wash smiled from ear to ear as she pulled it out of the box.

"You did say you wanted a slinky dress," Mal laughed.

"When am I ever going to wear it?" Zoe asked with confusion.

"Tonight," Wash coughed. Everyone just shook their heads and watched Jayne hand the next gift to Kaylee. Kaylee beamed as she opened the gift rapidly. She opened the box and smiled at what was inside.

"What is it?" Jayne asked as she closed the box back up.

"Something," Kaylee smiled as she kept the present her secret…and River's.

"Well, fine," Jayne mumbled. He grabbed another present as they started to all disappear. "This one is for Simon."

Simon took the present and opened it slowly as he did his bible. He opened the box and looked at the things contained inside joyfully. It was stocked with more medical supplies that were running low on the ship. But that's not what made him happy. Inside was the top of line, brand new utensils. He was happy as the old utensils he had with him were starting to become, well, old.

"Here," Jayne said as he handed River her package. River smiled as she slowly, like Simon, pulled off the paper. She shifted a little as she opened up the box. She laughed a little as she picked up the small black velvet box. She opened it slowly as she pulled out the contents inside. She held it up as it twinkled from the lights on the tree. It was a huge diamond heart set in a sterling silver holder on a sterling silver necklace. She quickly ran it over to Kaylee as she took the necklace and placed it around her small, delicate neck.

"Wash, this one is for you," Jayne said as he tossed the box over to where Wash was sitting. He giddily tore off the paper as he popped open the box. He yelled with excitement as he showed his gift.

"No way!" he shouted. "This is just what I needed! A velociraptor and a pterodactyl to go with my T-Rex and Triceratops."

"Well here Mal, this one is for you," Jayne said as he handed the small box to Mal. He unwrapped it unwillingly as he opened the box. Inside he pulled out a note with a key. Mal read the note inside his head.

_Mal,_

_I know I chose to leave _Serenity_ but I still love her crew. I know you love them too, but watch out for the key you hold. It might just lead one girl's heart._

_Love Always,_

_Inara_

"Well, this is the last one," Jayne said as he smiled greedily at it as it was the biggest present yet. He opened it in less than two seconds and looked into the box. His eyes were full of unbelievable but beautiful admiration. He pulled out a gun that had been on his wish list since he had been a little boy. "I'll call her….Jillian."

"Jillian?" Wash asked surprised. "Where'd you get the name?"

"I like the name!" Jayne replied offended.

"Well Kaylee, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my bunk," Mal said as he stood up and walked towards his bunk.

"Yeah, me and Zoe are too. We got to see if this dress looks better on her or—"

"We really don't want to hear it," Simon said as he shook the thought out of his head. Wash laughed as they both ran off to their bunk.

"Come on, Jillian," Jayne smiled. "Let's go introduce you to the other girls."

"Well that wasn't weird," Simon said as Jayne walked off.

"Speaking of weird," Kaylee beamed. "I want you to look at something, doctor."

Simon just nodded as Kaylee smiled and pulled him along. She pulled him past the infirmary and towards her bunk.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked as his hands started sweating. His nerves soon kicked in.

"I'm going to have you look at something," Kaylee winked.

"So it's not medical related?" Simon asked nervously.

"You may know how to treat a bullet wound, but you are completely clueless when it comes to girls and attraction," Kaylee laughed as she climbed down into her bunk. Simon just smiled and climbed down after her.

"Yes?" Mal asked as someone knocked on his bunk door. No answer. Mal just shook his head and took another sip of coffee. Suddenly his bunk door opened and he dropped his cup. Coffee slipped all over his lap. "Gorram!"

"I'm sorry," River whispered as she looked over at Mal.

"It's alright. Just next time, tell me you're coming in," Mal reasoned. He held in the frustration he had because he didn't want to harm River. "Why are you here anyways?"

"My heart is locked," she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked confused.

"It's locked. I have no key," she pressed. "I like your room."

"Yeah, I guess Kaylee did it," Mal sighed as the room was full of red things, hearts, candles, flowers. "So why did you come here again?"

"The key is in this room," she smiled again. She roamed the room tracing her fingertips over tiny objects and items.

"Darlin', what are you talking about?" Mal asked growing more infuriated.

With no words River walked over to Mal and brought his lips to hers. They moved slowly at first, as it was a new feeling to both. Mal was stunned for a moment as the young woman just pulled away slowly. Their breathing hitched. River looked down at Mal's balled up hand and opened it. Inside was a sterling silver key. She looked up and smiled.

"Happy Holiday Day," she whispered as she danced out of the room; her huge combat boots trudging little against the metal ladder.


End file.
